A Two Sided Heart
by TruthOfSelf
Summary: One Shot. What happens when Kenshin starts going back to Battousai? Can Kaoru convince Kenshin that she will love him no matter what? KenshinKaoru


A Two Sided Heart  
  
(A/N): Im a friend of InuYasha+Kagome. So this story is not by InuYasha+Kagome. Just to let you know. R/R!)  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did. Please don't sue.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was mid afternoon. Yahiko was helping at the Akabeko, Megumi was at the clinic while Sano was with some friends. That left Kaoru and Kenshin alone.  
  
Kenshin was doing laundry as usual while Kaoru was training. When Kaoru was finished with training she took a well deserved bath. During this period Kenshin was having a battle within him.  
  
*Ahh Why is this happening?* His eyes flashed amber for a second. *Why am I acting like this? Whats wrong with me?!*  
  
Kaoru then came out. She saw the flicker of amber. "Kenshin, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Kaoru." But it wasnt nothing. Kenshin had a strong urge to let his old self out.  
  
*I musnt let that happen, that I shouldn't.* His right hand started twitching. Kaoru saw this and walked over to him.  
  
"Kenshin theres something wrong. Tell me what it is!"  
  
"As I told you before Kaoru everything is fine."  
  
" Kenshin Himura stop lying to me. Weve been married for two years now. I can read your face like an open book."  
  
Suddenly Kenshin stood. "I'm going to the market place to buy some tofu." With that he walked to the gate and left.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She knew they had plenty of tofu, it was just an excuse to be by himself. *What are you hiding from me Kenshin? Whats so bad that you cant tell me?* Kaoru got up and went to make lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin was wandering the streets aimlessly. *Why is this happening? What has caused this reaction?* Kenshin's hand started twitching again. It was reaching for his katana. Suddenly it stopped. *These urges are getting stronger.* After wandering the streets Kenshin returned home to find Kaoru already asleep. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. He would apologize to Kaoru in the morning, but for now sleep sounded like a good thing. He snuggled up to his wife and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sunlight's rays. She looked to the right of her, it was unoccupied *Where is he now?*  
  
Kaoru walked out onto the porch where Kenshin sat, his bangs covering his eyes. "Kenshin?" When he looked up Kaoru saw amber, not violet. Kaoru was to shocked to say anything.  
  
"Surprised to see me Kaoru?" His voice was deadly, Kaoru wasnt afraid though.  
  
"Is this what youve been hiding from me Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaoru sighed. Her face was unreadable. That scared the rurouni half. *Does she hate me? Will she make me leave?*  
  
"I'll leave."  
  
"Kenshin, wait." He didnt bother to stop. Once outside of the gate Kenshin started to run. In the background Kenshin heard his name being called. He just ran faster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru sighed again. She didnt go after him thinking he needed some time to himself. *I dont understand. Why did he hide this from me? Doesnt he know I'm there for him? Not just the rurouni side, but also the Battousai?* Kaoru sighed once again before going inside. She needed some time to think for herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin kept running until he came upon a forest. There he wandered in. He was at the heart of the forest he figured before he stopped his moving.  
  
He settled himself at the base of a tree. *So the battousai has come back. I should stay away from Kaoru while I'm like this. But what happens if this doesn't wear off? I don't think I could stand not seeing Kaoru again.* Kenshin stayed in the forest for the rest of the night, thinking things through.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke up to find no one sleeping next to her. Kaoru was starting to get worried now. Kenshin hadnt come home last night.  
  
She went into town to see if anyone had seen him. No one had. After searching all morning for him, Kaoru was starting to panic. She went to the Akabeko to see if he dropped by. Thankfully he had.  
  
"Hey Kaoru."  
  
"Hello Tae."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"You havent seen Kenshin by any chance, have you?"  
  
"Hm.Oh I have. I saw him wander into the forest while I was out shopping. I called to him but he didnt hear me."  
  
"Thank you Tae." With that she left. *You better not have run off Kenshin or you're going to have something to run from.* Kaoru smirked at that. *I just hope I can find him. No! I will find him!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During his stay in the forest Kenshin hadnt been able to figure anything out. He sighed. *I've been here all night. I wonder if Kaoru is worried about me.* Suddenly, he heard a twig snap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru was walking toward the forest. When she reached the outskirts of it, she wondered if Kenshin really went into the forest. But since she had nothing else to go on then why not. She was wandering for the last hour when she heard someone sigh. She followed the sound and found..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin whirled around at the sound and found Kaoru staring at him.  
  
"Kenshin Himura what do you think your doing wandering into a forest with out even telling me?!"  
  
"Im sorry Kaoru. I had some things to figure out." Suddenly Kenshins right hand started twitching and his eyes turned amber.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why is it that when I look into your eyes I dont see fear? I'm the Hitokiri Battousai. The most feared man in all of Japan."  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You used to be the Hitokiri Battousai. You used to be the most feared man in all of Japan."  
  
"Still, people tremble when they see me. Why dont you?"  
  
Kaoru sighed and walked over to him. She sat down and looked at him. "You dont know."  
  
"Dont know what?"  
  
"That I love you."  
  
"Of course I know you love the rurouni."  
  
"No. You dont know I love you also."  
  
The battousai snorted. "Nobody ever loved me."  
  
"Not even Tomoe?"  
  
"She loved me, except she couldnt love me completely. She still had a hidden hatred toward me. I could see it in her eyes." Kenshin then hid his eyes and started sobbing. Kaoru instantly comforted him.  
  
"Shhhhh, its alright."  
  
"No it isnt!"  
  
"No one has ever loved me!"  
  
"Thats where your wrong, I love you."  
  
"But you love the rurouni half more than me."  
  
"Thats not true." She leaned down and kissed him. When they parted the battousai looked into her eyes and saw no regret or hatred. Just love.  
  
"How do you do it?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He nuzzled her neck. "How do you accept me without any fear or questions?"  
  
Kaoru chuckled at this. "Because silly. I love you. Not the rurouni not the battousai but you." With that said she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mmmm. Is that why youve been so distant with me?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"How silly. You became worried that I didn't love you completely. The day I said my wedding vows I accepted you completely. Even before that I loved and accepted you completely. If you ever have this doubt again, which you better not, come tell me and I'll reassure you anytime.  
  
"I swear."  
  
"What?"  
  
I've been blessed with an angel."  
  
Kaoru laughed at that. "Me, an angel?"  
  
"Mmhm, you make my problems go away just with your smile."  
  
Kaoru laughed again. She looked into his eyes and saw them a swirling violet, amber. "Kenshin Himura, you are one of the strangest men Ive ever met!"  
  
"Youve been romantically involved with another man?!"  
  
Kaoru just burst out laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why am I funny?"  
  
"Because you may be the kindest man I've ever met, but your jealous to the bone when it comes to other men besides Sano."  
  
"Your cruel."  
  
"Whatever you say Kenshin."  
  
The two slept peacefully in each others arms each thanking whatever god that was up there for giving them each other.  
  
Owari  
  
So howd you like it? Please Review!  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: HELLO!!!!! This is Inuyasha+Kagome speaking!!!! Nice to see ya again! Thanx for taking time out of your busy schedule to read this fanfic. My friend wrote it so please be nice. Okay..I'm gonna shut up before something happens..  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~Kagome 


End file.
